politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Commerce Union
26 |score = 33,760.87 |avgscore = 1,298.50 |alliancerank = 52 |activebloc1 = |activebloctype1 = |activebloc2 = |activebloctype2 = |activebloc3 = |activebloctype3 = |activebloc4 = |activebloctype4 = |activebloc5 = |activebloctype5 = |activetreaty1 = Camelot |activetreatytype1 = MDP |activetreaty2 = Kazoku |activetreatytype2 = MDoAP |activetreaty3 = Code of Honour |activetreatytype3 = PIAT |activetreaty4 = The Hanseatic League |activetreatytype4 = PIAT |activetreaty5 = |activetreatytype5 = |activetreaty6 = |activetreatytype6 = }} The Commerce Union '''was an alliance on the maroon sphere, founded on January 17th 2019. The Commerce Union (CU) at its peak, reached alliance rank #46. '''Dial-Up War & Disbandment The Commerce Union initially joined the Dial-Up War on behalf of long-time MDoAP-partner Camelot. The initial scope of the Commerce Union's involvement would be to provide counter support to Camelot's badly out-numbered mid-tiers during the initial blitz. During the first few weeks, the Commerce Union maintained as the only Coalition B alliance with net positive damage (eventually followed by Mystic). As the war dragged-on, more and more requests were coming from Coalition B leaders to hit various other targets (despite the Commerce Union not having a seat at the Coalition B table). Following some internal strife, disagreement with the direction of the war, and eventual breakdown of MilCom -- Elias Blackthorn, the founder of the Union, stepped down. His position was assumed by the Premier -- Dabigbluewhale. Jack Shore, the former Foreign Affairs Minister, assumed the role of Premier. Various other members of the August Body either stepped down prior to or after Elias's departure, leaving a slew of freshman ministers to assume command. Tensions eventually completely boiled over between the Union and Coalition B Leadership after an insider within Coalition B notified Jack Shore that Coalition B planned to roll the Commerce Union after the war was over, and Jack Shore (siding hard against Coalition B) couped the alliance and ousted the Coalition B supporters and eventually the entire membership. Following the coup, leadership opted to split into separate directions and not attempt to rebuild the Union. Government The Commerce Union was managed by the Council, consisting of the Chancellor & Premier and the Ministers of Foreign Affairs, Economic Affairs, Military Affairs and Internal Affairs in accordance with the Commerce Union Charter. The last Council consisted of: * Chancellor: Dabigbluewhale * Premier: Jack Shore * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Vacant * Minister of Economic Affairs: Kru * Minister of Military Affairs: Compton * Minister of Internal Affairs: Jarrett The Council is assisted by its various Deputy Ministers, who perform various duties as assigned by their respective Ministers. The current roster of Deputy Ministers consists of: * Deputy Minister of Economic Affairs: * Deputy Minister of Economic Affairs: Mark Grace *'Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs': JetSeth Treaties Active ''' * MDP - Camelot * MDoAP - Kazoku * PIAT - Code of Honor * PIAT - The Hanseatic League '''Defunct * Bloc - Delian League (CU withdrew) * Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact- Death Watch (CU withdrew) * Mutual Defense Pact (Divine Merchant Accords) - Order of the Fallen Angels (OFA withdrew) * Optional Defense Pact - Triple Entente (merged into Knights of Malta) * Optional Defense and Optional Aggression Pact - The Chaos Insurgency (merged into Camelot) * Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty - DEFCON 1 (Merged into Rose) Category:New Alliance Category:New Alliances Category:Commerce Union